I Just Need You Now
by Angela Cullen
Summary: A one-shot Bella/Jasper story with suggested Bella/Edward based on the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum


A one-shot songfic based on the song "Need You Now" By Lady Antebellum.

**JPOV**

I guess you could call me stupid, I was the "other man" and she chose Edward. We met in high school, and I always had a crush on her, and for a short while after I found her again six years later at a bar downtown called "Twilight", she was mine. She was fighting with her fiancé, and I came around to cheer her up, and save the day. Bella and I shared what I thought was the perfect relationship; long trips together on the weekends, romantic candlelit dinners at my place, trips to the carnival, and lots of Polaroid pictures to remember it all. I sat surrounded by them all, crying my eyes out when we ended things…

_Picture perfect memories,  
scattered all around the floor…_

I grabbed the phone from my side, I had to talk to her, had to tell him I was sorry for ending things, that I didn't care if I was the "other man", all I wanted was her and it didn't matter if I had to share…

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

I shouldn't call… I REALLY shouldn't call. She could be with Edward and he probably doesn't even remember what we shared. I took everything, pictures, letters, love notes… he has no reason to remember me. I always think about how we got reconnected after not speaking for six years, not after we graduated high school. I knew I was in love with her the minute I found her online, but she was engaged to Edward then, if online I had found her sooner. Now, she's all I think about.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,  
to me it happens all the time…_

It's late… She should be online now; she's always online in the middle of the night, that's how we got talking again. I should call her, I need to hear her voice, I miss every little beautiful thing about her; her smile, her body, the way her nose scrunches up when she's about to have an orgasm, that beautiful freckle on the top of her left thing, the one she always loved when I kissed, I wonder if he kisses that spot… My apartment feels so lonely without her angelic laugh filling it up. I pick up my phone and hesitate…

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

I wish she was here, my life feels empty without her in it, I just wish she was here with me, then everything would feel right again.

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now_

**BPOV**

I glance toward the door, it's probably habit but I look hopefully. _Stop looking, Bella, he's not coming and you DON'T want him to. _"Bartender, another shot, please." It had been a long week, Edward and I are trying to plan the perfect wedding, and nothing is working out the way we want it to, causing lots of fights, and lots of nights for me here at "Twilight" hanging out with Riley, the bartender. Maybe I'm not meant to marry Edward, maybe it's Jasper… maybe I should call him, tell him I'm sorry. _NO! _my mind screams, _You're with Edward and he's changed, you should, too. _"Bella, you should slow down girl." He says to me, but I don't listen, "Another, Riley." I say forcefully. I realize the hurt on his face and change my tone, "Please, it's been a long week." I rub my temples as Riley sets the whiskey in front of me, "It's on me Bella." He replies. Riley's a good kid, working his way through college, the kid is like a brother to me after all the nights I spend here.

_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

"Where is he, Riley? He always comes in here, you said so yourself…" I look hurt up at Riley. "Bella, babe, you've got to give up on Jasper, he ended it remember? And if you don't give up on him then give up on Edward, he treats you like crap anyway…" Riley was right, Edward used to be so possessive and controlling, never letting me go anywhere or do anything, that's when I called the break, that's when I met Jasper, and after Edward started to change and I went back to him, I kept seeing Jasper, maybe it was my revenge on Edward for treating me so badly before. Where IS Jasper? He's usually around, maybe I should call him, make things right, give up on Edward, he seemed more like his old self than anything these days and who knows how he'll be after the wedding. This is all probably the alcohol talking, but what's that saying? "A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts", that's it, right?

_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

I reach for my phone, and I start to send the text "Jasper, I need you. I need you to save me from my failing relationship, the possessiveness, the control of Edward, I need you now."

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now_

**JPOV**

I can't believe I called it off with Bella. She was the perfect woman. Maybe I can handle being the other man, maybe the fact that she never stays over or can't actually be with me doesn't matter, as long as I can have her somehow. My pain is masked when she's there, and I can deal with the pain when she's gone.

_Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all_

I got a text out of nowhere. I hold the phone up, it's from Bella. She says she needs me, says she wants out of Edward's grasp. I should go to her, heal her, but can I really handle going through this all again? The alcohol finally gets to me, my mind is all confused but there is only one thing I am thinking of, Bella in my arms again.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now_

**BPOV**

I look toward the door because I feel electricity humming through the room and a breeze coming in from the door being opened. It's him, my Jasper. I can't move, my feet won't move, I can't breathe and my head is spinning. Jasper finds me, his eyes lock on mine and he looks as if he can't move either, and then it's like magnets and we're pulled toward each other. We kiss passionately as if we've known all along that we belong together, all thoughts of Edward rush from my mind and it's only Jasper, it's always been Jasper and it will always be Jasper. "Darlin, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." He whispers in to my neck and I smile, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it's you I need." We kiss again and I hear Riley "wooping" in the background. I laugh as I nuzzle in to Jasper's neck and sigh.

I'll deal with Edward tomorrow; tonight I head back to Jasper's place with him to spend a night in each other's arms. The world can wait, tonight I'm making love to the only man I have ever needed.

**JPOV**

Bella looks every bit as beautiful as I can remember, her hair flowing down her back. She must notice the breeze that pours in to the bar. She's been drinking, maybe that's why she's called me here tonight, maybe she doesn't love me or need me, and it's probably just the whiskey talking. But I fall for her like a fool every time I see her, every time she is near me. I kiss her and apologize for taking so long, and she apologizes for not seeing it sooner that we love each other, and belong together. I offer to take her home, tell her everything is going to be okay. I don't think of Edward, the fact that she's going to marry him, all I see is Bella and me; all I see is Bella and me forever.


End file.
